Alexander Sano
Alexander Sano is a renowned Bulgarian musician and actor, best known for portraying Zdravko Kiselov in the hit crime-drama series Undercover. Early life Born in Asenovgrad near Plovdiv, Bulgaria on May 2, 1977. He is half-Bulgarian (maternal side), a quarter Armenian and a quarter French-Italian (paternal side). He has two brothers. At seven years old his family moved to the hometown of his father - Ruse. There he became oriented towards music. He studied classical guitar and sang in the "People of the boys" as a teenager and formed musical bands. After graduating from the vocational school of fashion and apparel, Alexander was accepted at Sofia University with a degree in political science. Career After two years at the university, his artistic talents referred to the "Kr. Sarafov" and he was admitted to the class of Professor Bonyo Lungov. As a student in the theater academy, Alexander Sano starred in a variety of theater plays such as "Albena", where he played until completion, followed by the National Theatre "Ivan Vazov", playing "nurse" in the play "Romeo and Juliet", theater "Tears and Laughter" - the role of P. N. Sorin in "The Seagull" by Chekhov, SFUMATO Theatre "Bulgarian Army" - the role of Feliz in "Coca-in" by Tennessee Williams and State satirical theater "Aleko Konstantinov" - the role of Dr. Edgar Wolf in "gadfly" of Francis Veber and "Independent Theatre" - the role of Lemkin in the play "Agents" on play "Glengari Glen Ross" by David Mamet. Sano is the author of several musical works. He wrote the music for the performance of Kasiel Noah Asher - "Anne - dead cities." At the invitation of the same director and producers of "AgitProp" composed the music for the movie "EXIT". The film is part of an omnibus of films made under the project of the newspaper "Capital". After the withdrawal from the music scene of his two "brothers", Alexander Sano (Silver) successfully continued his solo career. After numerous concerts, in 2008 he was invited and participated in the festival "Spirit of Burgas", organized by global music TV channel MTV. He has performed on stage with world famous stars such as Asian Dub Foundation, Alphaville, Harem and others. In 2009, Alexander Sano was invited to one of the main roles in the new Bulgarian film "Tilt" by director Victor Chuchkov Jr., starring George Staikov ( "Yesterday"). The premiere of the film is on 11.02.2011 In this role he was nominated for the prize of "Bulgarian Film Academy." In the same 2011, the actor was invited by the production company SIA Advertising to play a major role in the absolute hit crime drama series "Undercover," aired on BNT 1 (directors: Mitovski Viktor Bozhinov and Dimitar Gochev). The transformation into Zdravko Kiselov - The hair makes his character one of the most powerful images in the production and earned the actor an even greater popularity. For this role, he was awarded the "Golden aperture" in 2013. In the fall of 2011, the cinemas launched another movie with his participation - "Migration of bonito" directed by Lyudmil Todorov. Starring are Hristo Mutafchiev and Stefan Valdobrev. In 2013, he was entrusted the role of Tsona in the film Svetozar Ristovski - "Lazarus" (co-produced by Bulgaria, France, Macedonia and Croatia). In 2014 he was entrusted the role of Sirakov in the Polish film "Karbala", directed by Krzysztof Lukashevich, starring Hristo Shopov ("Yesterday"). Personal life Currently live with Nelly Atanasova, former lover of Ivo Karamanski, and her son Ivo Karamanski Jr. In 2010 they welcolmed a daughter, Ava. Category:Actors